Forever
by ChibiXBlue
Summary: Riku and Risa are the princesses of the Western Kingdom. Dark and Daisuke are the princes from the Eastern Kingdom. What is going to happen when they have to live together for 3 months? Rated for later chapters!


Job Details

Okay, this is my first story, so it is not that great.

I don't own DN Angel (wish I did!)

"Dancing around in the rain is a girl, the age of eighteen. When one would get a look at her they would think she was crazy for dancing in the rain with such an expensive and elegant dress on. This wasn't your average girl. She is a princess, princess of the Western Lands. People would say that her twin sister was much more beautiful, but if you look closely she was beautiful in her way. Here starts the story of how a Princess fell in Love with a Prince.

" Riku if you stay outside in the rain to long your going to catch a cold, said a girl who looked similar to Riku except with brown long hair, and if you look closely Riku has beautiful ruby, brown eyes, while the younger twin has brown ones.

"Just a little while longer, Risa we hardly get rain around here anymore" said Riku while still dancing gracefully in the rain. The dress that used to be a light blue with delicate water designs was now muddy and torn.

"I can't believe you sometimes Riku. We are princesses; we are not supposed to be playing in the rain. We are suppose to be having tea, going to balls, and meeting handsome men" said Risa with a gleam in her eyes.

"That is not true at all. I much rather be out fighting and studding the star then wasting money on "silly" things like jewelry and gowns that I am only going to use once in my life" answered Riku

"Risa just looked at her older twin as in asking her if she was serious. Riku pass her sister and preceded to their home. Risa stood there for a moment before following her sister. Soon they were in front of their home. The Western castle, it was a large castle with flowers as far as the eyes could see.

"The girls arrived and were greeted by a servant Risa preceded to the entrance while Riku stopped to greet her.

"Hi Sarah, how was your day" asked Riku with a lovely, friendly smile on her face.

" Fine my Lady, and yours" answered Sarah.

"What did I tell you about calling me" my lady" I would like you to call me Riku from now on." Said Riku

"Yes my L…Riku" answered Sarah

"Rku excused herself from Sarah to take a long hot bath and get out of these wet clothes.

Riku entered her room which was painted blue like the sky, had a shelf filled with a lot of books. but the most Riku loved about her room was the balcony. It had the most beautiful view of the lands and the garden. Riku came out of the bathroom and was just about to get ready for bed when there came a knock on the door.

"What is it?" asked Riku

"My lady your mother would like a word with you, she and you sister will be waiting in the main hall, so please hurry"

"Riku groaned, but got dressed and hurried to the main hall. I wonder what mother has to tell Risa and I? I hope it is not another "suggestion" (as she calls them) about marriage. I told that I do not plan on getting married unless there is love. Why would anyone want to marry me, they could just like Risa better. She was prettier, and elegant, unlike me. While I like to sword fight, dance in the rain, and read. I hate to wear dresses, and skirts. Risa is beautiful and I am just a tomboy," thought Riku.

"Rku opened the large doors to the main hall and found Risa sitting on one of the chair in the middle of the room and her mother, Queen Harada standing in front of her.

" So lovely of you to join us Riku, now would you please take a seat" asked her mother

" Riku took a seat next to her sister and waited patiently for her mother to continue,

" The Queen started to speak" Now as you girls may remember Dark and Da"..

"Dark! Is Dark coming mother? Is he? Risa practically yelled. Risa was in love with Dark, just about every girl in the lands were in love with him, except Riku. She used to challenge Dark to sword fights when they were younger, and always lost. Needless to say she was a friend to him, but she hardly got time to get to know him. She wasn't like other girls, who fell in love with looks.

" Now Risa let me finish, as I was saying you girls remember Dark and Daisuke the young princes of the Eastern Kingdom. They are going to be staying here for 3 months while their parents are on business in the North.

"Mother when may I ask are they coming" asked Riku

"They will be coming tomorrow," said the queen

"Oh my goodness I need to find something to wear tomorrow, and get my hair done…."Risa ran out the room rambling about Dark.

" Well Goodnight mother" said Riku

"Riku was about to close the door when her mother called her name.

"Riku…" called her mother

"Yes mother?' asked Riku

"Perhaps you will find what you've been looking for," stated her mother

"Huh? Asked a very confused Riku

"Never mind…goodnight dear," said her mother

"Goodnight…mother" said Riku

"Riku reached her room and laid in her bed and tried to remember what Dark would be like now after four years. She was fourteen when she met him and he was sixteen. So that would make him twenty and his brother Daisuke is the same age has her. She remembers his eyes that are what she liked the most about him. His eyes were so rare, voliet. He must be handsome, since Risa was supposedly in love with him and Risa has a new crush about every month. She had a crush a Daisuke back then. Daisuke was handsome as well. She did not like Dark, because he would flirt with everything that wears a skirt.

" Tomorrow would be interesting, Riku though before going to sleep.

Please review!

I would love to hear from all of you. Tell me if you have any suggestions. I want to know if I should continue!


End file.
